


Find My Way Up Into the Clouds (Tune it Out, They Can Be So Loud)

by Huntress8611



Series: Whumptober 2019 [20]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Day 20, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Overstimulation, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Sensory Overload, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trembling, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, weighted blankets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: Peter was on the ground, curled up in a ball. He was pressing his hands over his ears, his eyes tightly squeezed shut. Everything was too loud, too much. He was trembling and felt like he needed to crawl out of his skin.





	Find My Way Up Into the Clouds (Tune it Out, They Can Be So Loud)

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is from the song Breathin' by Ariana Grande. (I'd like to direct you all to the Thomas Sanders cover of this song because it is, in my opinion, like, 1000 times better.)
> 
> This work fills the square "Sensory Overload" on my Bad Things Happen Bingo Card.
> 
> This work fills the prompt for Whumptober Day 20: Trembling.

Peter was on the ground, curled up in a ball. He was pressing his hands over his ears, his eyes tightly squeezed shut. Everything was too loud, too much. He was trembling and felt like he needed to crawl out of his skin.

He jumped when someone touched his arm, the touch both startling him and feeling like fire against his sensitive skin. He cracked his eyes open slightly and was relieved to see that Tony had dimmed the lights and was crouching in front of him with his noise-canceling headphones. He quickly grabbed them and shoved them over his ears, relaxing slightly at the lack of sound.

Peter opened his eyes fully and saw that Tony had gotten Steve to bring his weighted blanket over since it was too heavy to pick up himself. He gestured for the man to hand it over and grabbed it from him, wrapping it around himself.

Steve left, not wanting to overwhelm him with more that one person. Tony just sat down in front of him and just waited.

After a while, Peter had stopped trembling and didn’t quite feel like he was about to crawl out of his skin. He tentatively reached a hand out towards Tony and was relieved that it no longer hurt to be touched. He reached out his other hand and Tony grabbed that one too, gently squeezing.

Peter shrugged the blanket off of his shoulders and fell forward into Tony, who had to quickly let go of his hands to catch him in a hug. Tony ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his back. Peter could feel the vibrations that meant that Tony was talking, but couldn’t hear his voice thanks to the headphones. He reached up and pulled them off, wincing slightly at the noises that assaulted his ears. He could hear the cars on the street below and the others in the tower and it took him a moment to focus on Tony’s voice.

“Doing better?”

“Yeah,” he said quietly. “Bit better now. Still a lot though.”

“You gotta come find someone before this happens Peter,” Tony said softly.

“I didn’t- It snuck up on me,” he murmured, pressing his face into Tony’s shoulder.

“Alright, kid. Just promise you’ll come find me next time?”

“Promise.”


End file.
